


Nightmare

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Shinjiro didn’t have dreams anymore. He had nightmares.Persona Week Day 1: Dreams





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Final piece I wrote for Day 1 of Persona Week! Why am I doing so much, one may ask? Because I was afraid no one else would and wanted more than 8 pieces done

Shinjiro didn’t have dreams anymore. He had nightmares. The same two nightmares, over and over… Reliving the scene that caused all of this and one that was almost worse. Everything about it seemingly trying to bring all of his worst fears the the forefront of his mind each time it happened.

A dark room, Akihiko and Mitsuru looking at him with disgust. The boy, Ken Amada, screaming at him, asking him why he did what he did… Takaya and his group mocking him now that he relied on the same medication they did… That didn’t even touch on the more terrifying part of the nightmare.

All of these things would start happening at once, overwhelming him at once. He’d feel it would never end… And hands would wrap around his neck. He would look up, always expecting to see the same thing, Castor, trying to kill him.

It was happening again, he was kneeling in front of Akihiko and Mitsuru, both of whom were verbally berating him for being a murderer. A murderer who couldn’t even control his Persona. Ken was screaming off to the side, and Takaya chuckling. It was just as overwhelming as usual….

He felt the hands wrap around his neck and he looked up. His eyes went wide when he saw who he was face to face. It wasn’t the Persona’s sickly white face with black holes for eyes. It was him, eyes a bright yellow and a grin on his face.

“W-wha--” He choked as the other him squeezed his hands tighter.

“I am the Shadow, the true self…” The other Shinjiro was still grinning. “I shouldn’t be alive. Maybe it should’ve been Miki who made it out of that fire, she wouldn’t have killed someone.”

“Sto--” He flinched when he was shaken.

“I’m just a useless murderer. Maybe I have no right to use my Persona…” As the other him spoke, something happened, changed. The person, no, thing in front of him changed forms, into Castor. “No right, no skill…!”

His vision began to blur and spots began to appear. Could someone really die in a dream…? It felt like that was the case and he was about to experience it first hand. He closed his eyes and did his best to breathe. Not yet, he couldn’t die yet--

He shot up, breathing heavily, hat falling of his head. He reached for his throat, if wasn’t sore… That had been the most realistic of those nightmares and it scared him… The Shadow? The true self? None of this was making any sense to him… He closed his eyes and laid back down. Maybe he’d be lucky and he’d have a dreamless sleep now.

That was about the best he could hope for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope this was. Ok, I'm bad at nightmares but I think it's alright ;3;


End file.
